Teen Wolf: Bad Moon Rising (Revised)
by Wolf8789
Summary: After Stiles is attacked, the pack abandons her for her protection. Depressed and alone, she decides to leave town and soon meets the oldest family of vampires. Falling in love, realizing her potential, and finding happiness, Stiles realizes she has to say goodbye to Beacon Hills once and for all. But what'll happen when she returns? What obsticles will she face? *Female Stiles*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY IS A REMAKE AND IMPROVED VERSION OF MY TEEN WOLF FIC ON MY ORIGINAL PROFILE, MOONCHILD8789. I PLAN ON MAKING THIS STORY BETTER AND IT WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING IT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

* * *

 **The Prologue:**

Nightfalls over Beacon Hills as a slight chill breezes its way through the lukewarm air. The moon is full, gleaming with the surrounding stars. A baby blue jeep drives on an empty road. There's nothing, but trees surrounding the area for miles. It's dark, but the headlights of the truck keeps the driver on track.

Driving the truck is Stiles. Her beauty is hidden underneath her tomboy fashion of a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. Her brunette hair is long and silky. She's cute, but doesn't know how beautiful she really is. Stiles tries to make light of the situation by blasting and dancing to the song "Start the commotion" by the Wise Guys.

Suddenly, her phone rings, which is sitting on on a case attached to the plastic air vents. Stiles turns the music down and hurries to answer the phone call.

"Hello?" Stiles is the first to say.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice is in a panic. "Stiles, thank God! Where are you?" The tone in Scott's voice worries her.

"On my way home. Why?" Stiles questions.

"We got rid of the alpha pack, but one of them escaped." Scott answers and that definitely scares Stiles.

"What do you mean escape?" The sound of Stiles' voice shakes.

"I don't know. It just did. Derek went after them, bt we have another problem." Scott says. A long beat passes. "...We think they're coming after you."

"WHAT?!" Stiles is about to freak out.

Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure charging towards the Jeep kicks the driver side door. BOOM! The kick causes a loud explosion of metal as the jeep flies through the woods violently, knocking down trees while becoming completely destroyed. The jeep lands upside down. Stiles is hurt and injured badly.

A demonic, humanoid wolf-like beast. Their claws and fangs glisten in the night, ready to tear through anything. The beast's crimson eyes gleam like blood flowing through a river. Stiles' gasps in pain from a collapsed lung. The beast snarls, hearing her cries. Her heart races like lightning pulsing through the sky.

"Derek." Stiles rolls the first name that comes to her mind from her wheezing throat. She can barely speak as thick blood spills from her mouth. Tears stream down her eyes. She knows that she's going to die. "Derek." Her mind is in a haze. Her body begins to shut down. Her vision is blurry as her eyelids begin to close. The beast just gets closer and closer…...and closer!

Suddenly, a growl rips through the night as something heavy crashes into the beast. There's an altercation. That's when Stiles' hear the sound of flesh tearing and beast-like cries echoing in her hollow ears. A moment of seconds passes as an unknown figure approaches the devastated jeep.

"Stiles!" It's Derek! Derek tears the door off the hinges and bends down to look at Stiles. She's lifeless. Seeing her like this hurts him. His eyes haven't changed. They're as sinister as the beast that haunted her. "STILES!"

Derek uses his claws to cut the seatbelt. Stiles' body drops to the roof of the jeep with a loud thud. Derek rushes to drag her out of the jeep and lifts her into his arms. He caresses her face. For the first time, he's actually scared. He doesn't want to lose Stiles and would do anything to protect her.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Moments Later**

 **ICU**

 **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital**

Stiles is rushed into a hospital room. Her father, John, and the others are behind the crowd of doctors. The look of worry on their face is haunting. Everything is chaotic as the doctors prepare to perform surgery on Stiles and keep her alive. John is about to run into the room, but is stopped by Melissa and another doctor.

"John, you cannot be here, right now." Melissa tries to talk him down.

"That is my daughter! Why can't I be with her?" John is frantic.

"Stiles is in the best hands, right now. They're going to do everything they can to make sure she's okay."

Abruptly, the heart monitor attached to Stiles goes crazy. Her pulse is slowly dying and she's….she's…..

"Her heart rate is dropping!" A doctor yells.

"We got a Code Blue! CODE BLUE!" Another one yells as well.

"What the hell is happening?" The sheriff wonders.

Two more doctors are pushing an emergency cart into the room as John and the others move aside. Melissa makes sure she has John at bay. The heart monitor's beats quickly before the pulse reading goes flat. Stiles' is gone!

"STILES!" John overpowers Melissa, forcing Scott and Derek to intervene. "STILES! STILES! NO!" Tears flow down his face as his heart breaks.

A doctor zaps Stiles' with the defibrillator. There's nothing. Her injuries have taken a toll on her body. ZAP! She's hit again. Nothing. Derek looks toward Stiles. A part of him wants to break and cry. His soul is tearing itself apart. He's about to lose someone important to him….his mate!

The golden plexes in Lydia's eyes suddenly flashes purple. Everything and everyone around her is in slow motion. Time literally stops. Lights throughout the hospital flicker. There are sparks as the bulbs in the ceiling explode. Lydia takes a step. She doesn't what she's feeling. It's as if her feet are gliding towards Stiles' body. Something drives her. She can feel this surge pulsing through her veins. It's pure power!

"Stiles." Lydia whispers the name. Her eyes are electrified with purple. She inches closer and closer until she's close enough to grab one of Stiles' hands. That's when her face contorts. She sucks all the air that she can into her lungs. "STILES!"

An electromagnetic pulse blasts through the hospital and eventually the town from her scream. The doctors, John, Melissa, the pack, and everyone else are flung with a massive force. The pulse causes all the power in the town to shut off. Sparks fly. Lydia's scream dies out with a loud explosion. She falls back and hits the floor.

The heart monitor reads a pulse. It's Stiles! She's alive. It takes everyone a brief moment to recover from the strange event. Lydia is passed out as bewilderment flashes across their faces. John hurries over to Stiles. She's okay. Everybody looks down at Lydia after they stand. There's a cold and terrifying silence between them. And as Lydia lies unconscious, the pack begins to wonder what she's truly capable of as the scene fades.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **A Forest**

 **Unknown Location**

Stiles is standing in the middle of a forest with confusion on her face. Everything is so beauty and bright. Sunlight kisses her surroundings as warmth worms its way into her body. She doesn't feel as if she's in danger, but….in peace. The orchids and the flowers are so stunning and colorful. It's like heaven!

"Stiles." A woman calls her name. Stiles recognizes the voice. She turns to suddenly see her mother, Claudia, standing behind her from afar.

"Mom?" Stiles' voice trembles. There's a rush of adrenaline passing through her chest. Tears threaten her eyes.

"It's not your time." Claudia tells her.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Hospital Room**

 **Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital**

Stiles gaps awake. She's weak. She has no idea where she is. The feeling of a thin tube in her throat alerts her. Stiles is quick to force it out of her throat and mouth as she chokes. The heart monitor goes insane. Her body is weak. The feeling in her legs is deeply strained. All the muscles in her body are diminished in strength.

Someone rushes inside the hospital room. It's a nurse. The nurse goes over to help Stiles, who is trying to catch her breath and see where she is. Her mind plunges in a deep abyss. Her body goes lax. Her pulse pounds as her eyes roll in the back of her head. Stiles is having a panic attack! She about to pass out!

"Miss. Stilinski, you have to slow your breathing and calm down!" The nurse comforts her. She presses the alert button on a remote near the bed. Stiles wheezes in response.

Melissa comes into the room as Stiles' eyes roll in the back of her head. She caresses her face, trying to get her to calm down.

"Stiles, baby! You're going to have slow down your breathing. Look at me!"

Stiles' eyes slowly makes contact with Melissa's. A long beat passes. Stiles' breathing begins to slow as the haziness begins to fade like a flame on a match. Melissa coaches her breathing. The monitor begins to calm down as well.

"You're doing good. I'm here." Melissa says while the nurse heads out to get the doctor.

"...Mom!" Grimace and tears take over Stiles' expression as she calls for her mother in a weak, wheezy voice. Melissa is taken aback from it.

"It's okay." She whispers in comfort.

"Where am I?" Stiles' voice comes back, but it's still weak.

"You're in the hospital. You were in a coma." Melissa smiles. She's happy to see her okay.

"What? For how long?"

"Sweety, you've been in a coma for six months." Melissa answers.

Suddenly, confusion lights Stiles face. She's in disbelief. The doctor and the nurse enter the hospital room and the only thing Stiles can think is what have she missed over the past six months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

It takes Stiles' weeks to recover from her coma. She's assigned physical therapy session while also having to worry about missing school work. The injuries she had faced in the wreck did not fully regenerate, but luckily, the doctors were able to prescribe her some painkillers. The effect of the coma distraughts her, but the thought of seeing her mother again is what keeps her at bay.

Staying in the hospital puts her down. She hasn't seen the outside world for months. But what crushes her the most is that Scott and the others haven't come to visit her. Stiles hasn't seen them at all and it hurts her, especially since Scott and her are like siblings. The only thing Stiles can do now is get better until she's back on her feet.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Weeks Later**

 **The Parking Lot**

 **Beacon Hills High School**

The crowd stares at Stiles as she walks away from her dad's patrol car in crutches. Her jeep was totaled and beyond repair after she was attacked. Some people in the crowd gossip about the attack. Scott, Allison, and Lydia stare at her from afar. Stiles heads for the entrance and enters the school.

"How are going to break the news to her?" Allison asks Scott.

"I don't know." Scott responds. "She's been my best friend since we were babies." A sad look drapes across his face.

"It's for her own protection. She can no longer be a member of our pack." Lydia says. It saddens the trio as their hearts become heavy. They realize that they must abandon one of their friends, so they can live a normal life and won't be in any danger.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Front Lobby**

 **The Main Office**

Stiles is handed a two inch thick file that is filled with earlier assignments from all her classes this semester. The office secretary, Ms. Camden, discusses and explains the terms and condition of this situation.

"Here are all the assignments that you misses." She says. "Now, you must get all of this done before June 17th, when the semester ends, if you want to become a junior."

"Okay." Stiles nods. She sits her crutches aside and places the file inside her bookbag. She has a difficult time trying to balance herself, but she manages.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Library**

The library attracts a crowd as Stiles wonders inside. She's had the pleasure in sitting in three of her classes, which makes her roll her eyes in annoyance. Stiles finds an empty table near the window. She moves forward, but misses a step and falls with a hard sound. People look around her. The pain from her internal and external injuries radiates throughout her body as she stifles the sound of her cries. She whimpers, trying to find the stand to stand again.

Hiding within one of the book aisles is Lydia. The librarian and another schooler comes to help Stiles. Stiles feels like a cripple. She hates it. Tears threatens her eyes, but she holds them back.

"Thank you." She whispers to the ones helping her. "I got it from here." The two helpers goes about their ways.

Lydia tries to stay out of the clear while heading to checkout. Stiles turns to see a blur of strawberry blonde hair. Their eyes meet.

"Hey Stiles." Lydia's voice shakes, which causes Stiles to become suspicious of her.

"So what's up?" Stiles questions.

"Nothing, just checking out some books."

"I was hoping that you guys would've at least come visit me at least once." Stiles points out.

"We were busy with a new threat." Lydia retorts.

"What new threat?"

"Uh…..uh…..I have to go." Lydia acts awkward and leaves while dodging the question, which forces Stiles to become even more suspicious.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **The Lunchroom**

Stiles approaches Scott and the others, who are sitting at a table together. They see her coming as Stiles catches Scott's eyes. When she's finally up close, the first thing Stiles says is:

"What the hell is going on?! No phone calls, no hospital visits, and milk tits over here dodging me." She's pissed. "Why are you all throwing shade at me?"

"Look Stiles, we're just trying to have a good day and…." Scott begins to say as Boyd and Erica arrive at the table with their lunches with a confused look on their face.

"CUT THE SHIT, Scott! I want to know." The whole group is afraid to tell her. They don't want to hurt her. "Tell me why all of you have been dodging me or I'll tell everyone here what happened at summer camp when we were nine."

"You promised that you would never say anything!" Scott reminds her.

"Oh, I'll spill the beans if you don't." Stiles has a sinister look in her eyes, wanting to tell the story.

"What did you do?" Boyd asks Scott.

"It was nothing." Scott turns him down on the question. A long beat passes between the group of young teens. "After you was attacked by the alpha, we almost lost you. We couldn't get over the fact that we almost lost you." Thinking of this breaks Scott's heart. "I almost lost you. We decided to take a vote."

"What vote, Scott?" Stiles just looks at the guilt on everyone's face. That's when she puts the pieces together. "...You kicked me out of the pack?"

"For your own protection, Stiles." Erica points out.

"You just kept getting hurt. We're only doing this so you can be safe." Allison says.

"Like you care about my safety." Stiles replies to Allison with venom in her voice.

"Look! I'm sorry." Scott shakes his head. "But in order to keep you safe, it's for the best that you stay out of our lives."

Stiles is hurt by this. She's taken aback by it. Her eyes water from the pulsing pain in her heart. Her chest becomes heavy. Stiles limps away on her crutches, so they don't see her cry. She exits the lunchroom as the pack goes back to their lunches in a deep silence.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Derek's Loft**

Derek pulls himself up on a high bar attached eight feet high on one of the walls. He's sweaty as he continues to do pull ups. His muscles bulge and soon, he's finished doing his reps. He turns around, only to hear his alarm go off. The hazel in Derek's eyes are soon taken over by a sea of crimson.

The door opens and suddenly, Stiles limps through and hits the button to stop the alarm. The air thickens around them. Derek's wolf is so happy to see their mate alive and well. It warms his heart. Stiles gaps from seeing his shirtless body. She gets her head out of the gutter with the intention of confronting him.

"I was kicked out of the pack?! Really?!" Stiles says with anger in her voice.

"It's for your protection, Stiles." Derek grabs his black shirt off his bed and puts it on. "All the pack wants is to keep you safe."

"Safe? I am important member of this pack. What gives you the right to kick me out?!" Stiles meets the alpha face to face.

"Because you're human!" Derek replies. "You're fragile. All you do is get hurt and get in our way." He knows what he has to do and he's prepared for it. He doesn't want to hurt his mate, but he has to to protect her.

"I am not fragile." Stiles' voice trembles.

"Yes, you are. You were almost killed, Stiles. If I hadn't had come, you would be six feet under and there's no way we're going to lose anyone else, especially me."

"I am not fragile." This time, Stiles is so upset, she's about to cry.

"You're a liability, Stiles. You're weak and you're useless." Derek says.

"FUCK YOU, DEREK! I AM NOT USELESS!" Stiles screams.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Derek's eyes flash red in anger. "You're a liability. A shadow! All you do is attract danger." He turns his back on her. It hurts him to do so, but it must be done. Stiles' lip perks up with a growl. "Leave, Stiles! You're not welcome here anymore."

Stiles is about to say something. The words are stuck in her throat. It's a losing battle. She has no say in anything and because of that, she's lost her friends. And with that and everyone's agreement, Stiles can feel all the love and happiness for her pack fade. Her heart is taken over by the depths of darkness as her love is swallowed by hate.

"Screw you." Stiles says before leaving.

Derek's eyes close. He focuses to keep himself steady and calm. The pain is too much, but he did what he had to for the best of mate's protection. His hand clenches in a tight fist. His wolf tears at him. Derek inhales deeply. And as he just stands there and exhales….he realizes that he has lost his mate….forever!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I THANK YOU ALL FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY. PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION ON EACH CHAPTER. IT HELPS ME A LOT.**

 **ANYWAY, HERE WE GO!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

For months now, Stiles has been leading her own life. Scott and the pack are no longer in her life and she had developed depression from it. Because of what Derek said, Stiles can't help, but to think about his words. She's put the pack in danger, including her own father, who almost lost his job because of her. She feels like a burden.

Some things have changed. Stiles has now recovered from her injuries and now, has a job working as a waitress and grocery handler. School has let out for summer break. She was able to pass and get her assignments done on time. Scott, on the other hand, has become alpha of the pack. Derek is now an omega despite his alpha status.

Despite the warm summer and new stage, the pack still has guilty branding their hearts. They miss Stiles so deeply, it hurts. Scott wants her to rejoin the pack, but he cannot. And Stiles hates him now. She avoids him and has changed her phone number. The only thing they can do now is worry about college and future plans.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Late Afternoon**

 **Bar & Grille**

 **Beacon Hills City District**

Stiles is exiting out of the bar and grill; dressed in a waitress outfit. The sun is setting as night prepares to fall over the town. The streets are flooded with people, especially students from the high school and middle school. It's the summer and they plan to have fun. Meanwhile, Stiles heads over to her brand new black jeep that is parked across from the bar and grille. Suddenly, she hears something. BUZZ! BUZZ!

Stiles checks her phone. She sees the text message alert on her home screen. She clicks it to read it as she carefully crosses the street to get the jeep.

 ** _"What about pizza tonight? On me?"_** Her dad texts.

 ** _"Sure."_ ** Stiles texts back.

Stiles enters her brand new jeep, buckles herself in, starts the engine, shifts the gear, and drives off once she's in the clear. And as she drives for a while through the town, Stiles thinks to herself. She's planning on leaving soon. It's a lie if she says that she's not going to miss the town. It's her home, but her leaving for the best.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Stiles' Bedroom**

 **Stilinski Residence**

Stiles opens the door to her bedroom and walks in while closing it. She's tired from work. She reaches into her pocket to pull out a large sum of money that she has made from the side. Stiles goes over to her computer desk, grabs a small key in her right pocket, then unlocks the bottom drawer at the bottom of the desk.

"What a day." Stiles sighs to herself. She's stressed out.

Inside the drawer are small stacks of cash that she has been saving for months from both her jobs and doing side jobs for the neighbors. Stiles places the money within the stack, holding it together with a rubber band. She then takes a notepad that is sitting on top of her computer desk, which possesses a log of how much she has placed inside the drawer from time to time. It's almost $3000 in cold hard cash.

Stiles turns the computer on to search a hotel site that has discounts for rooms. She has decided that she wants to go to New York. It's been years since she's went there. She loves the city. The last time she can remember is being there is when her mother was alive. And that memory triggers what she say before waking up from the coma.

"Stiles!" A voice calls her; getting her attention. "You home!"

"Yeah, dad! I'm coming down!" Stiles hurries to shut the drawer and lock it. She then closes the notepad and computer before leaving out of her room.

Downstairs, her dad has pizza ready in the kitchen. It's an x-large meat lovers with mushrooms, banana peppers, olives, extra sauce, extra cheese, garlic crust, and has been cut in squares. John sets up the table. He pops himself open a budwiser before sitting down. Stiles enters the kitchen.

"Dad, I thought you were getting a veggie pizza?" Stiles asks.

"No, I said I was getting A pizza." John takes a bite. "Oh, that's good."

"Slow down, dad. You know what your doctor said." Stiles laughs, sitting down across from him at the table. "Okay, you can eat it for now, but you gotta have your veggies."

"That's why I have mushrooms and olives for." John shrugs. "Besides, I've been eating right and exercising like the doctor told me. You also have me taking vitamins and daily fiber, so I decided to indulge myself in a little treat."

"That's where I get that from!" Stiles realizes.

"Where you get what?" John takes a sip of his beer.

"Nothing. Let's just eat." Stiles brushes off the though. She just grabs her a few slices of pizza and cracks open a cold soda from the fridge. That's when Stiles gets another text message from her phone. She checks it to see its from an unknown source.

 ** _"I got what you need. Show up tonight at the Club Pulse outside of town and we can make the transaction."_** The text says.

Stiles looks on. Tonight, she'll be leaving for good. Once she gets the package, she can halt right out of town. That's when Stiles gets out of her sit and goes behind her father and hug him.

"Dad, I love you." She says softly.

"I love you too, princess." John replies with a warm smile.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Late Night**

John is tuckered out. Working at the station and eating the pizza has worked him over. He's in a deep sleep. Luckily, his shift doesn't start for another six hours. Meanwhile, Stiles is gathering her things. She's grabbing all her money, clothes, and belongings and puts them in a duffle bag.

"Damn it." Stiles doesn't want to make noise. She can't bare the risk of her dad catching her packing her bags.

She places her old phone on her computer desk and grabs a new phone that was hidden underneath the money the whole time. She got the phone a month ago and has been paying the bill since while her dad has been paying her old phone bill. Stiles understands that she cannot take her old phone. Otherwise, her father would track her with it.

Stiles zips up and her bag before traveling through the house with it and leaves out the door. She gets in her jeep then heads out after starting the engine. Her father is too tired to hear it and now, she's off.

But there's someone watching. Someone is lurking in the shadow. It's Scott!

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Scott is bewildered by Stiles' actions.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Club Pulse**

Stiles' jeep pulls into a small lot. She gets out of the jeep and walks up the club. The bass from the music is deafening. The club is packed with people. There are people hanging around the outside drinking, laughing in a drunken haze, flirting, and having fun. Stiles just ignores them.

"YO!" A guy calls Stiles, gaining her attention. He's in his 20s, tall, muscular, and has cropped raven hair.

Stiles walks up to him as he hangs out by his car near the alleyway of the club. He just slipped someone else a small baggy of pills, playing it off as a handshake. Stiles ignores the deal, pulling $1500 out of her pocket. The guy reaches in his back pocket to reveal a large white envelope that hides something.

"It's all there." The guy hands the package to Stiles. Stiles checks inside the envelope to see a passport, new state ID, a new license, and birth certificate. She hands him the money and walks away without saying anything. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Stiles hurries over to the lot and gets inside her jeep. She's relieved. Nervousness rushes over her though. She cannot believe that she's about to leave town. Stiles takes a deep breath then heads out after getting in her jeep.

A moment later, Scott charges the dealer. His brown eyes flash red. He's an alpha! The dealer can't get out of the hold. Scott is too strong. There's no way a human can break his hold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Scott growls angrily. His expression is so sinister and cold.

"Who are you?" The guy says scared.

"What did you just give her?! Don't me ask twice!" Scott is not in the mood for games.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Dark Road**

 **Beacon Hill Border**

Stiles tries to catch her breath. She cries. Suddenly, her foot slams on the break. Scott is standing in front of the jeep. He places a hand out and the jeep comes to a harsh stop after touching the palm of his hand. Stiles is pissed at seeing him, but Scott is as well.

"What the hell?" Stiles jumps out of her jeep after taking off her seatbelt. She goes over to confront the angry wolf. "WHAT THE HELL, SCOTT?!"

"You're running away? Have you lost your mind?!" Scott snarls at her.

"I have to leave. After all, what Derek said was right. I am a burden, so I must leave!" Stiles' words causes Scott's face to become confused.

"A burden? You were never a burden." Scott confesses.

"Well, that's how you and those pack of edgelord assholes made me feel!" Stiles yells. The situation calms down in a silence. "Look, I have to go. Bye Scott." She walks back to the car, but Scott stops her by spinning her to meet her face to face.

"You're not going anywhere." Scott tells her.

"And who's going to stop me?" Stiles folds her arms and cranks her head.

"I will kick your little ass before I let you leave this town." Scott warns her.

"Then come on." Stiles pushes him, but it doesn't do much. "Make your move, boy band. Just because you're a werewolf, doesn't mean anything."

"Stiles I'm warning you!" Scott's eyes flash.

"Make your move, douchebag!" Stiles drops her arms to her sides. She reveals a small hidden blade in her left hand!

Out of nowhere, Scott's growl is changed to a loud painful scream. Stiles has stabbed him in his groin with the blade. The blade is buried deep as blood begins to soak the groin area of his pants. It's been dipped in aconite. Stiles rushes to get into her jeep and drives off, thus leaving Scott to cry in terrible agony.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Three:****

John wakes up to hear someone banging at the door. He wipes the crust from his eyes with his hands before getting out of bed to go downstairs and check who's at the door. The person doesn't stop knocking.

"Wait just a damn minute! Jeesh!" John exclaims.

"It's me Scott!" Scott's voice rushes in a panic. The sheriff opens the door to see him standing there. He looks down to see his blood stained pants.

"You got your period or something?" John says jokingly.

"No, it's a long story." Scott brushes off the joke. "It's about Stiles."

"What about Stiles?" John yawns.

"She ran away. She just skipped town." Scott tries to tell him with his shaky voice.

"But that's impossible. She's upstairs in her room." John replies.

John goes through the house, up the stairs, and into Stiles room down the hall. Scott follows him after he closes the front door. Stiles is missing! She's no longer there. Everything is in place except one thing. There's a letter sitting on the computer desk, which has the words "Dear Dad" on them.

"The hell?" John goes over to read the letter. He's completely confused.

 ** _"_** ** _Dad, if you have found this letter, it means that I'm gone. I'm so sorry, but I had to leave. For too long I have been a burden on you and my friends. I jeopardized your career and I disappointed you way too many times. I will always love you and miss you, but it's for the best."_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Stiles_**

It takes John a moment. That's when he sees Stiles phone sitting in the dark corner of the desk. Slowly, John sits on the bed while reading the letter to comprehend it better. Scott is worried about the Sheriff breaking down at this point.

"No." John won't accept this. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Stiles!" He places a hand over his eyes. A deep breath is released from his lungs.

"I'm sorry." Scott says. "I tried to catch her."

"This can't be happening." John says. "Why?"

It pains him that his own daughter would think of herself as a burden. After a brief moment, the distress hits his chest and head. His daughter is gone.

"Stiles baby, why didn't you say anything to me?" John's words tremble from his dry lips. His breath shudders. "You could've came to me."

Scott just looks as the Sheriff begins to shatter with a broken heart. The only thing that is his mind now is to find Stiles and bring her home. John cries silently. He can't take the feeling of his heart breaking. Scott goes over to sit beside him. He places a hand on John's shoulder and comforts him.

"We'll get her back." Scott promises. That is all he can say as the night fades away.

* * *

 ** **(...)****

 ** **The Next Morning****

 ** **Derek's Loft****

The pack is meeting. Everyone has arrived. Lydia and Isaac are the last ones through the door. The only two who are not here are Erica and Boyd. They've gone to Santa Monica to stay at Erica's family beach house for two weeks.

"She could be across two states by now." Derek states.

"Her dad is putting out everything. He's doing everything he can, so he can find Stiles." Scott says. "I tried to track her scent after she stabbed me, but I lost it."

"What can we do?" Lydia questions. "If you can't catch her scent, then what else is there?"

"She left her cell phone, so we can't track her." Scott shakes his head thinking of it. Stiles is so damn smart for that one.

"What about social media?" Lydia brings up. "Maybe we can track her through her posts and profile. We can use her email address to see if she has signed up for anything new or whatever."

"Stiles doesn't usually like social media. The only thing she had was her profile on Narutobase forums and her GMOD account." Scott says. "Using her email to track her would be a good idea, but Stiles is always smart enough to cover her tracks."

"We'll start there. It's the only thing we got for now." Derek agrees with Lydia.

"Does Stiles and her dad have any family?" Isaac questions.

"Only her grandfather, who is estranged from them." Scott replies. "They hate each other. There's no reason for Stiles to approach him."

"Then what's left? She has nowhere to go or run." Derek thinks. "Let's just use what we have for now. Call when you've found something." And with that, the meeting is adjourned.

* * *

 ** **(...)****

 ** **Sunset****

 ** **Two Days Later****

 ** **New York City****

Stiles is driving through the city. She's finally made it. It took her some time as she stopped every so often to rest, but she's finally here. Arriving in the city brings back so many happy memories of Stiles touring the place with her parents before her mother had died. The city was full of life and has interesting rich history.

It's not long until she arrives at Hotel Mulberry, where the viewing of the city is just dazzling. She parks her jeep somewhere safe and soon walks inside the hotel's front entrance. Stiles is riddled with nervousness. This is the first time she has been on her own. A part of herself is scared, but she soon realizes that she has to be strong in order to survive. That is what the world has taught her. You either adapt or die.

Stiles approaches the front desk of the luxury hotel and is greeted happily by the hotel receptionist. It's a man in his early to mid 30s, dressed in a standard suit.

"Hello and welcome to Hotel Mulberry. How can I help you?" The receptionist smiles.

"I would like to rent a room." Stiles' reaches into her bag strapped to her right shoulder.

"Okay, what kind of room can I get you?"

"Are there any Deluxe King Suites available?" Stiles asks. The reception searches for any availability on the computer near the front desk.

"Yes, there is." The receptionist answers. "It is $200 a night."

"Then I will take one." Stiles pulls out the fake I.D she got from the dealer along with some cash.

"Okay, I will need some identification and uh, how long will your stay be?" The receptionist questions.

"Most likely three nights." Stiles responds.

"Okay." The receptionist places the information inside the computer while checking the ID with a scanner. The ID checks out clearly. It's a good fake. The two hundred dollars is then deposited before he addresses her. "Alright, Claudia Reynolds. Everything seems to check out. Do you need any assistance with your belongings?"

"Uh, no, but thanks." Stiles smiles.

"Here is your key." The receptionist hands Stiles the card key to her room. "Your room is on the sixth floor labeled 604. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you." Stiles says before heading to one of the elevators.

Moments later, Stiles enters her deluxe king suite. It's perfect. The room has a fantastic view of the park. It features a large king sized bed, view of the lower west side, and all the standard amenities. It's a great room as Stiles tiredly sits her bag on her bed and flops down on it. She's sleepy from the long drive. Her eyes are heavy and after getting comfortable, she falls asleep.

* * *

 ** **(...)****

 ** **Late Night****

 ** **Village Underground****

The club is lit with a indie house band jamming on the stage as people drink beer, party, cheer the band on, and have a good time. Stiles enters the place through security. She's finally been able to rest up after a long trip and now, she wants to explore the city and have fun.

From afar, a young man who sits on one of the club sofa's catching something in the air. The young man is well built, wearing black clothing, has fair skin, blue hazel eyes, and cropped raven hair. He's handsome and is in his early 20s as five o'clock shadow spreads around his strong jawline. Stiles' scent entices him. There's a young woman, who sits next to him. She's model-beautiful. She can smell Stiles' scent too.

"What can I get you?" The bartender yells over the loud music.

"A beer." Stiles hands the bartender her fake I.D. The bartender gives it back to her and gets her a fresh, cold beer. Stiles hands her some money as payment for it. The band is rocking the place. Stiles can only feel her pulse blending with the bass.

Suddenly, the young woman who was looking in her direction is standing next to her. Stiles is a little shy as the woman smiles down at her and sits.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Ioanna." Her accent is foreign. It's Greek.

"Stiles." Stiles decides to reply. The woman finds the name strange.

"So are you new to the town?" Ioanna asks.

"Uh, why you ask?"

"Because you look like an outsider. It's your body language." Ioanna says.

"I-I might be from out of town." Stiles stutters from the nervousness slamming the pit of her stomach. Her mind screams danger.

"Where from?"

"Cincinnati, OH." Stiles lies.

"Oh, cool." Ioanna nods.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Stiles lies again, getting up and somewhere further from where she is now. In her mind, she thinks about leaving. Besides, it seems as it Ioanna's expression says she knows Stiles is lying to her. Stiles pulse races. Maybe the woman is supernatural. Oh, God! She doesn't want to be killed for smelling like the competition.

Stiles stands in the corner a few feet from the club entrance. She's still debating on whether to leave or not. That's when a guy walks up to her. He's obviously had one too many drinks in his system. His mouth gets close to her ear.

"Hey, I'm Finn. I saw you over at the bar. I just wanted to come talk to you." The guy's nasty hot breath makes Stiles' head back away in disgust. "So, are you new here?"

"Not interested!" Stiles lets him know.

"I-I-I mean, it's okay if you're new here. I'm just….try-yyy-ing to be f-friendly." The guy slurs. "We can be friends, can't we? Do you have a place, because we can work something out."

The guy inches closer to Stiles. He's a little too close as his body presses against Stiles, causing her skin to crawl. Stiles is forced to shove him to the ground with tremendous strength.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Stiles yells. Some people within the crowd are caught by the situation. Stiles rushes and leaves the club.

She storms further and further until she reaches her jeep that is parked over at the next block, which is empty. And before she can open the driver side door, she is slammed against it. It's the guy that she just shoved. Stiles is turned to face him. The guy is embarrassed.

"I was just trying to be friendly." He says in a drunken haze.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Stiles tries to push him away a second time, but is not strong enough.

Out of nowhere, a shadow blurs past them, taking the guy with it. It the young man who was staring at Stiles before. He has the drunken guy in his grasp. His hand is wrapped around his throat. Stiles is mentally and physically stunned by it.

"Be nice to the lady." The sclera around the young man's eyes suddenly turn pitch black as his irises gleam with a dark blue hue. His accent is thick and charming. Multiple fangs glisten as a snarl rips from his throat.

"Don't play with your food, Drake." Ioanna appears!

"Oh, come on now, little sister. Where's the fun in that?" Drake's laugh is deep and seductive. Stiles is terrified. Her body will not move itself. "Don't hurt her. Take her back to our home."

Drake gestures to Stiles before snapping the guy's neck. Before Stiles can register anything, she's knocked unconscious, not knowing where the situation will lead her next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A BLESSED DAY.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

An intense severe pain ignites in Stiles' head. The sun shines brightly enough to blind her awakening eyes; making them appear to have a golden shimmer. Stiles rises slowly as the pain thickens in her mind. She's lightheaded and strangely hungry for some reason. The stiffness in her bones and muscles loosen up. She looks around, but her vision is blurry.

"Where the hell am I?" Stiles whispers to herself.

She finds herself in a bedroom. But it's not her room. It's someone else's. There's a large window that views the city of Manhattan. It's early morning as the sun creeps from the summer clouds. Stiles' awareness comes in a flash. The bedroom is so neat and clean. It's renovated and has sort of a lofty feel to it. But this doesn't make Stiles comfortable.

"What the hell?" Stiles looks around. She sees a clock sitting on top of a dresser near the bed. It states the time to be 9:45am.

All of the sudden, the bedroom door opens. In comes another young girl in her late teens. She's around the same age as Stiles. The girl has chocolate skin that is so flawless, it has a golden aura. Her eyes are grey and her body is slender. Stiles backs away. She doesn't know what's going on or what the hell happened.

"Who are you?!" Stiles is in a panic. Her chest strains as she plants herself against a wall. The girl carries a tray that has various breakfast foods plated on top of it. It smells wonderful. The scent of fresh, melted butter floods Stiles' nostrils. The girl safely plants the tray on top of the dresser.

"My name is Liana. I do not mean you any harm." The girl now known as Liana tells Stiles.

"Why am I here?" Stiles rush to asks her.

"I have no idea. Drake brought me home and told me to let you sleep." Liana explains. "I fixed you breakfast." She turns to Stiles. "Drake and his family should be up any moment now."

"And I am here." Drake appears in the doorway of the bedroom with his muscular arms folded.

"Stay away." Stiles grabs a pair of scissors that sit on a computer desk on the other side of the room. She points the two blades toward him. Stiles is absolutely terrified of him. Drake just chuckles lightly, placing his hands behind his back like a gentleman.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Stiles." Drake says to her.

"How do you know my name?" Stiles is bewildered. "And what the hell are you?"

"I compelled you last night after I brought you to my family's home." Drake explains. "And as for what I am, I'm a vampire." His eyes quickly change to blue then back to hazel. He slowly comes toward her. "Now, I would like to ask...what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"Last night, the moment you walked into the venue, you smelled….strange." Drake can't put his tongue on the word he really wants to use. Stiles is silent. "You not only smelled like wolf stench, but there's something else. Something beneath the surface."

"I'm human and don't step any closer, dickless." Stiles warns. "And why are you not burning, right now." She's confused as to why he cannot burn with the sunlight on him.

"I'm immortal. I cannot die. Sunlight doesn't effect me like most vampires." Drake explains. "My family and I are rulers of the supernatural community of this city and you're encroaching on our territory."

"I had no idea." Stiles puts the scissors down. How the hell was she suppose to know.

"Tell me what you are. You're certainly not human" Drake demands.

"Enough with the games, Drake." Liana interrupts. She makes eye contact with Stiles. "You're a Spark. I can smell it in your blood." Stiles is about to say something, but she's cut off. "I know because I am a witch."

"THERE ARE WITCHES?!" Stiles is stunned. She's so new to all of this. I mean, sure, she has faced some modified supernatural creatures, but damn!

"Yes, I am a witch." Liana clarifies.

"Sparks are extremely rare. Their bloodline is near extinct and are very difficult to find." Drake points out.

"What is a Spark?" Stiles wonders.

"Meet me in the living room after you're done eating." Liana moves to leave out the door.

"Wait! What is a Spark?!" Stiles says louder. Liana just ignores her and walks out of the room.

"You should eat." Drake nods toward the tray of food before walking out as well. It does look delicious. There's hot pancakes, a wine glass filled with fresh squeezed orange juice, a homemade fruit cup, sausage, and eggs.

Sometime later, Stiles is sitting in the living room. The penthouse has five bedrooms, six baths, a kitchen, and all other necessities of a normal home. It's a lovely and luxurious place. It's very spacious and located on top of a skyscraper that holds other condominiums. The penthouse is a comfortable place to live.

An old, large book filled with aged paper with a brownish yellow hue and black ink sits on the living room table near the sofa. The book has suffered some damage. It's hundreds of years old and written in an ancient text. Stiles sits next to Liana while Drake sits on the loveseat.

"Sparks are incredibly powerful. For centuries, they have been known by many names: Fairy, Lightmare, Li, Angels, and even Necromancers. They possess many abilities and can rival a witch's power." Liana explains. "Legends say that both descend from two sisters, born with separate abilities. And as they gave birth to their children, their power was passed on to every generation. The Sparks were hunted by both human and supernatural for their power, which is why it's so rare to find one."

"It is also stated in the legends that Sparks can breathe life into the undead, which is why many undead creatures like vampires want to mate with them, so they'll be able to breed a child." Drake adds in.

"But how am I a Spark? That's impossible. I don't have any powers." Stiles is trying to wrap her head around everything.

"Maybe they're hidden inside you or you could be lying." Drake shrugs.

"I AM NOT A SPARK, YOU OBNOXIOUS SANDPAPER DILDO!" Stiles becomes upset. Liana can't help, but to laugh.

"Yes, you are. Your blood smells like magic. It's intoxicating and would be very difficult for a normal vampire to resist. It's amazing." Drake means no disrespect by saying this.

"Here." Liana turns to Stiles and offers her hands. "There's one way to prove our hypothesis."

Stiles thinks for a moment. She's unsure whether to bring her hands to Liana's. She moves her hands at a slow pace. The tension in the air thickens around them. Stiles and Liana lock hands. Unexpectedly, Stiles feels a tingling sensation zapping its way through her body. She gasps from the feeling.

"You feel that?" Liana gasps as well, feeling the pleasure as well. "That is our magic blending together. As I channel my magic through you, your magic does the same to me."

The intensity of the pulsation feels as if billions of stars exploding throughout their bodies. Stiles is embarrassed after releasing a moan from her lips. Her cheeks turn red from the mortification. But she doesn't want the feeling to stop. The ecstasy flows with so much energy and richness, Stiles is about to moan again. Her legs press together tightly as she rips her hands away from Liana. It's not long until that pleasurable sensation is gone.

"Well, that was interesting." Drake smirks so devilishly.

"Your magic is inside you and it's waiting to release itself." Liana says. And with this, Stiles thinks of what she's capable of. How did she get this power? How can she be this ancient being? It's strange, but for now, she must know more.

"Drake." An older woman, Camilla, in her early 40s, tall, slim, has milky white skin, and is beautiful, walks up the small group. "Who is this and why is she here?"

"Mother, meet Stiles." Drake says.

"Not to be rude, but what are your intentions here?" Camilla questions Stiles.

"I'm just passing through." Stiles confesses.

"What are you, a Witch?" Camilla is intrigued by her scent.

"I'm human." Stiles gets up, but is stopped by Drake.

"Mother, she is our new live in." Drake says, which offends Stiles.

"A live in snack?" Camilla's words frightens Stiles.

"No. She's a Spark, mother. She is valuable." Drake grabs Stiles by the arm.

"Oh, come on, brother. You remember how Sparks tasted." Ioanna comes in along with another young man. His name is Galen and he's Ioanna and Drake's brother. He's in his late 20s with fair skin, light hair, and a slight facial scruff. He's well-built and very powerful much like his family members. But he is known for his ruthlessness and party attitude.

"She looks like a tasty little thing." Galen's throat rumbles with a hint of charm in his voice.

"She is not to be harmed." Drake makes it final. "Liana will be tutoring her for the time being."

"I have to get back to my hotel." Stiles whispers.

"No, need." Ioanna registers her words. "Drake has already checked you out of your room. Your things will be arriving soon."

Stiles' heart pounds with a loud force. It's annoying to the vampire family. Stiles has no idea what she has gotten herself into.

"Your identity is safe. No one knows you're here." Drake explains.

"What do I do now?" Stiles thinks to herself in a fearful silence.

A burst of emotion flood her body. She wants to cry, but she's scared to show weakness. How can she escape the vampires without recognition? How is going to survive under their rule? And she thinks these things to herself, her soul is swallowed by a nauseous, burning pain.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **John's Office**

 **Beacon Hills Police Department**

It has been a week since John has put out a MP report on Stiles. He has reached out to several news stations, including around the U.S. He's been an emotional wreck since then. Stiles is nowhere to be found. He has no idea what kind of danger she is in.

"Sheriff." Parrish comes in. "We've learned that Stiles visited the nightclub, Pulse, a few days ago and bought a package from a local drug dealer."

"What's his name?" John questions Parrish on the matter.

"Chris Marshall." Parrish answers. "This guy had two previous arrests. One for illegal possession of narcotics and another for an illegal possession of a firearm."

John moves past Parrish in a blur. He goes through the station and heads to the interrogation room, where two sworn officers are guarding. They let him through as John goes in. The dealer now known as Chris Marshall sits in a chair nervously. Parrish is right behind John.

"We got a tip from an anonymous source about the deal. We busted selling ecstasy in some alleyway on Charleston St." He finishes.

"Look, I swear, I had nothing to do with that." Chris lies.

"Tell me the truth about the deal with my daughter or I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." John threatens. "You have one chance."

"Uh, I-ehh-uhh." Chris stumbles.

One part of his mind wants him to admit the truth to save himself while the other doesn't want to snitch. John's face becomes more menacing. He's one second away from ripping this idiot apart.

"The uhh…" Chris' lungs restrict, but he forces the words out. "Your daughter came to me one day. She got word about me making fake IDs and she wanted a premium package."

"Premium package?" Parrish raises an eyebrow.

"Uhh...fake passports, IDs, a new birth certificate….whatever." The jitters is getting to the drug dealer. "She wanted the package and made the order." Chris thinks. "She gave me a name! She wanted me to use a name for the ID. Um...what is it?" He asks himself.

"What was the name?" John's voice is gravely.

"I can't remember. I can't remember." Chris repeats.

John moves out of his seat before anyone can notice him. He pushes Chris out of his chair and onto the ground. He grabs Chris by the collar of his jacket with furious rage.

"WHAT'S THE NAME?!" John is about to blackout. He can feel his anger slipping.

"CLAUDIA!" Chris cowers in fear.

The name causes John's anger to dissipate. Hearing his wife's name brings him so many memories. It all makes sense to why Stiles chose that name.

"Claudia Reynolds." Chris remembers.

John doesn't say anything. He storms out of the room, remembering his wife. He rests his hand on the back on his hands. His heart flutters. He's light headed, but he can manage. Parrish approaches him. John can sense him.

"She used my wife's maiden name. Claudia Reynolds." John catches his breath. "Put it out there. I want Stiles found; where she is."

"But how are we supposed to do that? There can many women out there with that name." Parrish replies.

"Her middle name is Lena. Claudia Lena Reynolds. Find it." John walks away. He needs a minute to himself. And as he thinks about his wife, the thought of gaining a step to find his daughter comforts him.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Night**

 **The Dining Room**

 **The Penthouse**

Stiles, Drake, Liana, and Ioanna are sitting at the dining room table, where dinner is being presented by Camilla and Galen. Wine has been poured into each of their glasses.

"I hope you like my cooking, Stiles. It's an honor to have you as a guest." Camilla says. She's punctual. "I hope you're hungry." Stiles just smiles so shyly. She's still scared.

"Don't be scared." Drake tells Stiles.

"Yes, no one is to harm you." Camilla reminds her.

The food makes Stiles stomach rumble. Drake chuckles at the sound. The food looks wonderful. There's a roasted whole chicken in a pan, resting on caramelized potatoes and chopped medallion onions. Galen takes the aluminum foil off and the smell makes everyone hungry. There's also green bean casserole, stuffing, and shepard's pie.

"It's smells wonderful." Stiles says respectfully.

"Thank you." Camilla sits down next to Drake while Galen sits on the other side of them.

"So vampires can eat normal food and not just drink blood." Stiles is curious of it.

"Yeah. I mean, it helps with the cravings a little, but unlike humans, we can't get fat or anything." Galen reveals. Stiles just nods while in thought.

"I'll say Grace." Liana is ready to eat.

Later, everyone is just enjoying the meal. Stiles is a little nervous. She doesn't want to be a pig and just chow down on her food.

"My son, Drake, says you're a Spark." Camilla is intrigued. "I'm astounded. I thought the Sparks died out centuries ago."

"I had no idea myself until they told me." Stiles says timidly.

"Do you have family?" Camilla questions.

"Uh...no. I don't." Stiles lies again. Camilla's expression says that she knows Stiles is.

"So, you're not from Beacon Hills, California and your father is not the town's sheriff, who is currently looking for you at this very moment?" Camilla points it out, making Stiles heart drop.

"You don't have to lie. Just chill." Liama tells Stiles.

"Okay, I am." Stiles just shrugs.

"Your father is worried about you. He wants you home." Camilla reveals.

"I can't go home." Stiles shakes her head, holding it down.

"And why can't you?" Camilla asks.

"Because I'm a burden." Stiles' voice shakes. "My pack abandoned me after I got hurt and they said that I was a liability and useless to them. I put my father's career in danger." The thought of it hurts her. "I can't go back." Camilla and the others stare at her. They all can understand her situation.

"But your father seems to care about you." Galen mentions before taking another bite of his food.

"I know." Stiles says abruptly. "But I can't go back. I'm not going to burden him ever again."

"We understand that, Stiles." Camilla explains. "It's just, as a parent, I would not stop looking for my children if they were missing. But I understand your resolve."

A moment of silence comes over the dinner table. Drake wipes his mouth and pours himself another glass of red wine. He turns to Stiles and he says:

"It's your decision. That's why we're going to give you the choice of staying with us."

"Stay?" Stiles questions.

"We'll give you two choices: One, you can stay here with us, Liana can teach you how to master your potential in magic, and you will be given a new life or…." Camilla begins to say. "We can alert your father of your whereabouts and turn you in." And with that, Stiles rushes out of her chair.

"As a Spark, you are incredibly valuable to us. With you and Liana, our adopted daughter, we will have more power. It would be a shame to give you up." Galen admits.

"I am not some puppet." Stiles is pissed.

"The choice is yours. You don't have to decide now. We'll wait until morning." Camilla says.

"Mother she's not a slave." Drake is upset.

"Brother you are so soft." Ioanna laughs.

"Mind your tongue, Ioanna." Camilla takes a sip of wine before addressing Stiles again: "In another sense, you will be family. You will have our protection, Stiles, as a member of this family. And the only reason why I threaten to give you up is because I can perfectly understand what your father is going through as a mother. I'm not trying to be harsh, but because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I cannot understand what a human feels. After all, my family and I were once human."

"Your father won't find you. I made sure that the hotel worker deleted your information. No one will find you unless we want them to." Drake makes it clear to Stiles.

Stiles thinks to herself for a moment then storms through the penthouse and into the same bedroom she woke up in this morning. The family just takes a breather after explaining everything to her. They knew giving Stiles a choice would've caused her to be upset, but it's for the best. Sparks are rare to come by nowadays.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **An Alleyway**

"HELP!" The screams of a young college student echoes through the walls.

A pair of rotting claws tears through his flesh as a creature's teeth tears through his collarbone. He grunts and cries as the sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing asunder becomes deafening. The young man gurgles blood. Before he dies, he looks in the savage crimson eyes of his killer. The creature's face is disfigured, looking like someone twisted their face in the most horrifying way. It's woman! The young man dies, realizing that this is the end of his young life.

The creature stands and is covered in blood as small lumps of flesh drools from their mouth. She stares up at the night sky with her rotting sharp teeth flashing.

"Spark!" Her voice is demonic and deep as her eyes roll in the back of her head to sniff the air. "Through you, my children will be born."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

Stiles hasn't slept since last night. She can feel her body and mind becoming sluggish from the lack of sleep. She just lies in the bed, thinking about the choice she has to make. Stiles doesn't want to go home, but she also doesn't want to stay here. All she can think about is how she got here.

"Have you decided?" Camilla appears behind her in the doorway. Stiles' bones nearly jump out of her skin. A long beat passes between them. Camilla just stands there, waiting for an answer. "So….."

"I'll stay." Stiles blurts out. Her mind is frozen, but the choice is for the best. "I'll stay here, but under a few conditions."

"And those are?"

"I am not a slave or a puppet that you can use for your own amusement. I wish not to fed and/or become someone's personal blood bag. And I can have the same freedoms as everyone else." Stiles lays her cards on the table.

"Agreed. Happy, now?" Camilla smiles.

"No, I'm not happy." Stiles states. "There were other places I wanted to go, but now, I have to be stuck here under a family of psychopathic vampires." She can feel the rage boiling in the pit of her stomach. "So, thank you for ruining my time here in this city. I knew I should've went to Carmel instead." Stiles gives Camilla a fake smile before turning her back on her.

"Carmel is beautiful." Camilla reminisces. "My family and I love to travel around the world. After all, we've been here for centuries." Before she leaves, she says: "We're not cave monsters, Stiles. If you stay with us, you will enjoy your time here. I promise you."

Stiles is left to simmer her anger down. Camilla likes her honesty and the fact that she talks to her without fear. And despite Stiles wanting to leave and not stay, she has no choice in the matter. Camilla and her family will catch her before she can run.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **Later**

 **The Social Bar Lounge**

A waitress sits four hot plates of food in front of Stiles, Liana, Drake, and Galen. Stiles and Drake are sitting together on one side of the booth while Liana and Galen sit on the other. The food looks wonderful as Stiles' stomach rumbles quietly.

She looks down on her plate to see a triple bacon cheeseburger with white cheddar cheese melting against three well seasoned burgers; all resting between two freshly made buns. Next to the burger are cajun curly fries and small container filled with ketchup. And to wash it all down, she has a nice big glass of cherry lemonade that has cherries floating around the ice.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asks nicely while hiding her lust for Galen and Drake.

"I'll take another beer." Galen replies with a seductive voice. Liana hits his thigh in response, making him slightly jump.

"Coming right up." The waitress leaves for them to each.

"What?" Galen shrugs at Liana.

"So are you two a couple?" Stiles questions without hesitation while taking a bite of one of her fries. Liana coughs as she drinks her ice cold pepsi and rushes to sit the glass down on the table next to her plate of candied spare ribs and fries. Galen's eyes widen at the question as well.

"Uhh, no, no." Liana shakes her head.

"I mean we had a fling." Galen doesn't care if anyone notice it.

"Galen shut up." Liana's eyes bulge at his answer.

Drake can't hide his laughter. The waitress comes back and everyone gets quiet. She sits the beer down in front of Galen.

"On the house." She says before turning to Drake. The waitress tries to hide biting her bottom lip while looking at Drake as if he's sex on a stick. "Is there anything I can get you?" Her voice is sultry. Stiles just rolls her eyes. "Is this your sister?" She asks about Stiles, which makes her grimace a little.

"No, I'm his probation officer." Stiles turns to the waitress with an annoyed look on her face. "Everything's fine. Thank you."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well, somebody has to bring some intelligence to this pathetic excuse for a conversation." Stiles comes back, making Galen chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The waitress snaps back.

"Shouldn't you be keeping both your lips shut and working? Where is your boss anyway?" Stiles asks while gesturing from the waitress' lips to her virgina.

"I'm not interested." Drake tells the waitress. A long beat passes before the waitress walks away. She stumbles a little bit, but keeps going.

"I like her." Galen gestures to Stiles.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Drake tells Stiles.

"Then she shouldn't have ate some bitch flakes this morning and acted so rudely towards me." Stiles spits back before eating her food. Drake, Galen, and Liana begin to eat theirs as well.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **NYPD Homicide**

 **The Morgue**

Camilla and Ioanna are on the crime scene as two police detectives of the NYPD 20th precinct homicide division, Detective Christina Rosa and Darius Stevens, escort them inside the morgue. The ice cold temperature doesn't face the mother or daughter as they see a mortician examining the college student that was torn to pieces by the unknown creature. Camilla and Ioanna's nose twitch at a horrid stench that they cannot figure out.

"I thought we had a deal." Darius is anxious. He whispers the conversation, so no one else hears what he's saying. "The vampires stay quiet, we keep them supplied with the blood banks, and no one gets hurt."

"I rest assure you that I have every single vampire in this city under my family's control. No one would dare step out of line."

"Something ripped that kid's chest open and ate what was inside." Rosa is suspicious.

"Vampires don't eat flesh or organs. We drink the blood humans and that is all." Ioanna reacts calmly.

"Well, if it wasn't you then who was it, because this could draw unwanted attention, especially from the hunters?" Darius is nervous about the thought.

"It could be a werewolf." Rosa suggests.

Ioanna goes over to the body, only to have the stench become stronger. Camilla goes over as well to observe the corpse.

"Werewolves don't eat organs either. They only eat the flesh." Camilla responds.

"We'll put out an order for the vampires to watch after the city. Whatever this creature is, they have a full stomach now and would probably be resting until it gets hungry again." Camilla says. "Tonight, we'll be introducing the newest member of our family to every single vampire in the city limits."

"New family member?" Rosa is confused.

"Yes, I have a new adoptive daughter." Camilla smiles. "Now, Ioanna and I must take our leave. Tonight, we'll be throwing our newest member a welcome home party."

"Yeah. Let's go." Ioanna can't wait to leave. "I hate the stench of death. It's depressing."

Camilla and Ioanna take their leave. Both of them along with the detectives wonder what new threat lies ahead of them. All they can do now is the vampires to track the threat. Until then, more lives are at risk.

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Afternoon**

 **Cafe Wha?**

Stiles and Drake are having a beer together while a live blues and hard rock band plays in front of a large crowd of people. A female bartender in her early 40s approaches Stiles and Drake with a bottle of tequila in her hands. Three shot glasses are sat in front of them as the woman smiles. Her brunette hair is curly. Her skin is made of chocolate with a gold shimmer. The woman is beautiful as her slender body and breast snugs against her black shirt and her ass squeezing in her tight apple bottom jeans. She has swag, but beneath all of that, she has a lot of wisdom.

"Let's have a toast." The woman pours tequila in the three shot glasses. "To the newest member of the family." Drake, Stiles, and the woman's glasses clash softly before they shove the alcohol down their throats. Stiles face grimace a little from the strong alcohol.

"So, uh, are you a vampire?" Stiles questions with a soft voice.

"Oh, no, baby." The woman shakes her head in the most playful way. "I'm mother earth herself, the queen of the moon….and the alpha of NYC's most powerful wolf pack." Stiles' eyes bulge at the realization.

"You're a werewolf?" Stiles is stunned.

"Yes, baby. Born and bred." The woman says.

"My family and Tammy's pack have an alliance. We believe that we shouldn't be common enemies, instead, we should stick together." Drake clears his throat.

"That's...good." Stiles shrugs. The woman now known as Tammy sniffs.

"You smell like a wolf too, but there's something else there beside that." Tammy sniffs.

"I once belonged to a pack in California. They ditched me." Stiles says.

"Aww, now why would they do that?" Tammy asks, pouring them another shot.

"Because I'm a liability. I'm not a wolf. I was useless to them." Stiles is hurt saying this.

"But you're not entirely human." Tammy points out. "They're dumb for not giving you the bite."

"I'm a…." Stiles begins to say, but is cut off by Drake.

"She's a witch." He says, which makes Stiles glance at him for a second.

"Ooh, a witch." Tammy looks at Drake. "Two witches in the same family."

"Well, we have to stick together." Stiles raises her glass and the other two does the same. They drink before making a sour face.

"Hey, Tammy!" Another bar girl approaches her. "Paul is in the back looking for you." Tammy puts her glass down in response.

"I'll see you two later." She walks away with a smile and heads through a door next to the bar.

Stiles looks over to see another guy checking her out. He's good looking and young. She doesn't know how to act as she begins to fidget and puts her head down blushing. Drake sees this going on and can't help to ask.

"Why do you do that?" Drake wonders.

"I...uh...don't know." Stiles shrugs.

"You shouldn't be fidgeting." Drake says.

"And why is that?" Stiles asks.

"Because you're beautiful." Drake's answer makes her blush.

"Me? Beautiful?" Stiles chuckles, not believing him.

"See, you lack confidence. You shouldn't be afraid to express yourself physically." Drake suddenly takes his thumb and index finger and takes Stiles' chin to lift her head to his. Their eyes meet as his hand falls to his lap. "Why can't you accept that you're gorgeous? Tell me."

"Well…" Stiles thinks. Drake's eyes are sincere. "I never really had any luck in the dating department. Most guys back where I live wouldn't even make a pass at me. While my friend, Scott, got to go to all the dances and would have girls fall for him, I was just the token friend and the doormat. And that was even my position when it came to my pack."

"So, not one of them tried to mate with you?" Drake questions.

"No. They were more interested in my friend, Lydia, or these two crazy chicks that killed so many people, or other supernatural beings. While everyone was falling in love, having sex, and riding the gravy train, I was left behind."

"That's a shame." Drake shakes his head. "They missed out. If you were my woman, I would treat you like the queen you are."

"I-I'm a queen?" Stiles stutters.

"Of course you are. You're pack is filled with a bunch of dumbasses for passing you up." Drake states. "Too blind to see what a prize you are."

Drake turns and rests his elbows against the bar. He sighs heavily. Stiles is still reeling from his words. Her heart strains, but not painfully. The strain is more good than bad. She has never heard someone say that to her as butterflies swarm in her stomach.

"Tonight, we're going to a party. You are very welcome to come. All the vampires and wolves in this city will be attending." This makes Stiles' nervous. "But none of them will harm you. You have my word." Drake looks at her nervous expression. "But we must keep your identity safe."

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"Because you're a spark." Drake says, lowering his voice. "If people knew of your power, some will try to take you as theirs. I'm doing this for your own protection, so you don't get hurt."

Stiles looks on while taking another shot of tequila. Meanwhile, in the back of the bar, Tammy is listening to the entire conversation. Her expression is troubled as she realizes what Stiles' truly is.

 **A/N: I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six:**

People are crowding the venue for the party. A live band are playing music as everyone have a great time. The night is young as all the vampires, werewolves, witches, and even humans fill the entire place. Drake's family are already here since this is their party. Tonight is a great night, despite the troubles that happened during the day.

Stiles and Drake enter. Their clothing has been changed. Drake is dressed in black clothing with a black leather jacket as always. Stiles is just dressed like she always dressed. People approach Drake with friendly smiles and gestures. Stiles on the other hand, nervously takes herself over to the bar.

"Can I get a club soda?" Stiles yells over the loud music to the bartender. The bartender gets a glass and pours her a club soda. She doesn't want to keep consuming alcohol. Stiles is handed the glass. She just takes little sips while scouting the party. She's so new to this kinda thing. She doesn't want to embarrass herself.

Liana approaches. Stiles sighs heavily, still taking sips of her drink. The two make eye contact. Liana orders a drink and sits next to Stiles.

"How've you been?" Liana starts the conversation.

"Fine." Stiles nods, but Liana's face shows that she knows Stiles is lying. Stiles gives in. "Okay, I'm scared."

Liana smiles. She gazes down and takes a deep breath. "Let me tell you a story." A long beat passes. "My family were once a powerful coven in this city since the 1920s. I remember my grandmother telling me the power my bloodline holds." Liana reminisces. "One night, when I was nine years old, hunters had came into the night at our private home. Our magic meant nothing, because they had set up a moon ash barrier. I was forced to watch my mom, my dad, my brothers, and my two nieces die. Butchered to death before my eyes." Stiles eyes widen at the thought. "I was somehow able to escape."

Stiles stares at her with pain in her eyes. The thought of such a loss stings her heart.

"Drake's family found me a week later. I was using magic to steal food. I barely had any training. I only knew simple spells." Liana reminisces. "They took me in. I hated it at first. I didn't trust them and I was terrified of the fact that they were going to use me for their own benefit. But as the years went on, I got closer to them and I grew love for them. And they had grew love for me."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Stiles says. "Losing your family in one night is rough."

"I made my peace a long time ago. I know they're always with me. And the love and memories I have of them will be with me forever...even after my death." Liana smiles, thinking about her loved ones.

"ATTENTION, PARTY PEOPLE!" Drake's deep, vibrant accent booms. He speaks clearly in a microphone. He and his family are standing on the stage. "Are we enjoying ourselves tonight?" The crowd goes crazy, raising their glasses.

"Ugh, Drake!" A girl nearly creams herself at the sight of him.

"Love you too, baby." Drake responds in a sultry voice before returning to what he was going to say. "Tonight we would love to introduce the newest member of our family. Please give a warm and nocturnal welcome to Stiles!"

The heart in Stiles' chest drops to the pit of her stomach. An uncomfortable fire burns her from the mortification as ceiling lights are pointed in her direction. Stiles hurries to grab her drink and downs the rest of it in desperation.

"You better go, girl." Lisanna shakes her lightly with a hand on her shoulder.

Stiles' knees buckle. Everyone claps for her. Some of the guys in the crowd whistles and hoots at her. A few girls do the same as well. In the crowd, Tammy watches with a smile. Stiles feels as if she's gliding towards the stage. She steps up as Drake helps her. Her shyness defines her.

"Meet the newest witch of our family." Drake directs Stiles towards the microphone.

"Demonstrate your powers!" Someone says in the back.

"Uh…...hi." Stiles squeaks. "My na-name is Stiles." Galen laughs at her bashfullness.

Ioanna pushes her from the mic. Lisanna approaches and enters the stage. She walks over to Stiles to hold her hand. Stiles gasps loudly with wide eyes from their magic connecting.

"Sorry. She's shy." Ioanna says with a smile.

"Let's show them something." Lisanna says to Stiles. Out of nowhere, both girls feel a wave crash over them. Lisanna's eyes gleam fluorescent gold while Stiles' eyes gleam icy blue. "Ek roep op die natuur, laat ons hulle krag sein!"

Lisanna raises her free hand. Fire immediately engulfs the entire place, scaring everyone. There's no escaping anywhere if anyone wishes to run. Drake and his family stare in their direction with worry.

"That's enough, girls!" Camilla says.

"Laat die vlamme soos die son brand." The flames get hotter. "OPHOU!" The fire quickly fades away. Stiles and Lisanna's eyes return to normal. Their hands disconnect. Lisanna smiles and laughs. Stiles sweats from the intense power. The tension slowly dies down as everyone stares in shock. In a matter of seconds, the crowd goes wild.

"WOOOOOO!" Everyone cheers at their awesome powers.

"That is only a fraction of our power together." Lisanna speaks on the mic. "So tonight, give Stiles a warm welcoming. With the alliance between all our species, no one can touch us. Enjoy the party with peace and love." She bows so elegantly.

"Some party trick." Galen nods before taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Well, we had to give the audience a show." Lisanna walks past him, but not before feeling his chest. The rest of the family looks to Stiles.

Tammy immediately leaves. She heads outside of the venue to reach for her phone. he dials a number and places the phone on her right ear. The phone rings. The anticipation is getting to her. Someone picks up.

"Hello." It's woman's voice.

"Maya, it's me." Tammy replies in a hast. "We got a problem."

* * *

 **(...)**

 **The Ladies' Bathroom**

Stiles breaks through the door in a haze. She's still overwhelmed by the power Lisanna had released via through their connection. She's alone. No one else is in the bathroom. Stiles goes over to one of the sinks, turns on the faucet, and washes her face in cold water. After three splashes, she turns the water off and wipes her face off with a paper towel. Her breathing is raspy.

"Be calm, Stiles." She says to herself with a breathless voice.

Out of nowhere, someone exits one of the stalls. It's a woman in her 30s. Her hair is a rich of dark cinnamon, flowing down her back like an endless wave. Her pale skin is flawless with beauty marks. Her eyes are green like emeralds. The woman is beauty divine and is impossible to resist.

Stiles stares at herself in the mirror. She's uneasy as the woman checks herself beside her. Stiles' eyebrows raise for a short second; seeing the woman's perfect curves in her red dress. The woman smiles with her perfect white teeth. If anyone looks closely, they can see her fangs glisten.

"Rough night?" The woman addresses Stiles.

"Uhh...yeah." Stiles gathers herself. She heads to the door.

"How does it feel to be a spark, Stiles?" The woman suddenly questions, making the young girl's heart and feet stop. Stiles looks confused. Her body senses danger.

"How did you know?" Stiles questions.

"I can smell it. You are not a witch. Witches smell earthy." The woman smirks. "But sparks smell like the fruit of the earth, hence their power."

Stiles turns around in fear. Her body shakes.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lamia." The woman smiles with her eyes flashing a hue of crimson.

"Lamia, as in….the child-eating demon, who was once a Libyan queen?" Stiles realizes who she's speaking to. Lamia nods. Stiles' eyes point left to right multiple times. "Nice to meet you. Excuse me." She tries to leave. But as soon as she turns around, Lamia is standing right there in her face! Stiles backs away in a panic.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave." Lamia's claws retract. "I need your help to break my curse."

"Curse?" Stiles is frightened and bewildered, which makes Lamia frustrated.

"Because of my affair with Zeus, his lovely wife turned me into a child-eating demon, who feasts on the hearts and flesh of children. Hera slaughtered my children and cursed me to have no more. That is when you come in." Lamia explains.

"Hera sounds like one cold bitch if you ask me." Stiles scratches her head. "I don't even know how to use my magic."

"I'll just need your heart." Lamia begins to transform into the demon she is.

"Oh, my God." Stiles begins to cry.

Lamia roars with her fanged mouth oozing black liquid. Stiles cowers away.

"Don't kill me." She extends her arm, falling into a corner. She's trapped.

Out of nowhere, the Lamia stops before she can attack. The lights begin to flicker. Stiles feels a sudden surge. She looks in Lamia's direction. Icy waves of blue washes over her brown eyes. Small trails of lightning sparks from her eyes and fingers. Stiles can feel the magic in her veins. Her instincts are telling her to fight.

"Mmm, what a prize." Lamia looks down with her crimson eyes glowing like a precious gem. "That power will be mine, Stiles, sooner or later." Lamia disappears in the shadows!

Stiles' eyes go back to normal. The power in her vein stops surging. Blood starts pounding in her ears. Her heart beats erratically. Stiles loses her vision. Her throat feels constricted. She slowly slips into a dark place as her eyes shut.

"STILES!" Drake breaks the bathroom door off its hinges. Lisanna, Ioanna, Camilla and Galen are with him. Stiles is out cold in the corner of one of the stall. Drakes rushes to her aid. Everyone can smell Lamia's nasty earth-like scent in the air.

"Someone tried to attack her?" Galen's face grows pale as his fangs come out to play.

"I know that smell." Camilla notices. "It's the same scent that was on the body at the morgue." The family looks concerned as Drake holds Stiles in his arms.


End file.
